The Damned Romance
by Miss Monypenny
Summary: Sakura Haruno had no illusion about love anymore after she became Sakura D'Orléan. Well that is until a certain Lord Uchiha entered her life and aroused her passion. But in the end she still knows how impossible her love for him is.AU Historical fic.
1. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

**The Damned Romance**

**Disclaimer:Naruto doesn't belong to me.**

**This is my first fic so please be nice**

_Sakura Haruno had no illusion about love anymore after she became Sakura D'Orléan. Well, that is until a certain Lord Uchiha entered her life and aroused her passion. But in the end she still knows_ _how impossible her love for him is. Historical fic_.

**Paris 1920 **

I have to write my story. I have kept it inside for so long, because reminiscing those memories were too painful. But I can't go on like this. I have to go forward and for that I have to let go of the past.

* * *

**December 24 1899 Paris **

Sakura D'Orléan was always the center of attention wherever she was. People were simply captivated by her. They admired her hair that was the same color as a cherry blossom, her delicate little nose, that plump perfectly shaped mouth, her porcelain skin, her mesmerizing emerald eyes and her tall but delicately built stature. She was almost always the most beautiful girl in the room, and when she wasn't, she still was the most popular woman. There was never any competition against her legendary charm. Though it was too bad she was already married.

The 19 year old Sakura had two children of three and four respectively and a forty year old husband. Not that they were still close anyway. The Duke Nathaniel D'Orléan and the Duchess each had their own affairs. They never even hid it from each other anymore. Actually they had an agreement; each could see whoever they wanted as long as nobody else found out. They couldn't risk tainting their reputation with a scandal.

Perhaps because she was too young and bored with her older cold husband, Sakura had fallen in love with many men. She had been hoping to alleviate her loneliness, yet all these love affairs always ended disastrously for some reason or another.

The parties of Madame De Fontane were always filled with only people of the highest society and the latest artist, whether it was a painter, an author or a musician. Sakura spotted a tall, dark haired man at the other side of the room. She was curious about that man whom she had never seen before. She asked one of the guests, Ino Yamanaka, about him. She learned that his name was Lord Sasuke Uchiha and that he was the most prestigious banker of London. Sakura wouldn't be able to get him out of her mind for the rest of the night.

Sasuke Uchiha stood there unaffected by the party guest's frequent glances in his direction. He was used to the high society snobs, and in general, he avoided parties. But in this case it was his best friend Naruto Uzumaki who forced him to come so that he could meet his Parisian friends. Well he had met them and they were all very boring. While he was forced into a conversation with Madame De Fontane's daughter, Naruto disappeared with a pretty redhead. He finally got rid of the annoying girl and was left with nothing to do.

Suddenly, his attention was focused on a beautiful, tall, pink haired young woman. From the moment he caught sight of Sakura he knew his life would never be the same.

* * *

**_How did you find it? Is it any good?I know it is short but it is only the prologue. Review and you'll get a cookie!I'm hopping on getting 20 reviews by chapter 2._**


	2. Chapter 1:A New Century and A New Love

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto. If I did I wouldn't be writhing Fanfiction

** The Damned Romance

* * *

**

** Chapter 1:A New Century and A New Love  
**

**December 29 1899**

In the last few days the manor of the Duke and Duchess D'Orléan was quite busy with the preparation for the New Years Eve party. Sakura was determined to have a party more grandiose

than the one Ino Yamanaka had last year.

"What I don't understand my dear is why must you always be in competition with _Mademoiselle Yamanaka? _She is your friend after all," said Nathaniel.

"_Mon ami,_this is how our friendship is. Can't you understand? Having a rival makes life more exciting."

This is true. It started fifteen years ago when Sakura met Ino at the boarding school of Madame Dubois. As if the teachers frequent beating and disgusting food weren't enough, Sakura was

also teased by the older girls for her unusual large forehead. Ino defended her and they had been friends and rival ever since. Ino had the nicest clothes,but Sakura had the biggest house,

Sakura was the smartest but Ino was the most lively, Ino had a pretendant first but Sakura got the ring not long after and since then Sakura had grown to be the more beautiful and very

popular in Paris social circle.

Still Ino had too much affection for Sakura to give up on their friendship just because of petty jealousy. Of course it didn't stop Ino of being red from anger when she heard the party this year

was going to be at Sakura's she complained about it to her mother.

"___C'est de la provocation_,I am sure of it _maman_!"

She knew her friend much too well.

* * *

The New Year's Eve party had kept Sakura occupied for most of the week. Still from time a thought for that tall handsome man with onyx eyes came to her mind. And even when she chased it

away, somehow it always came back. She couldn't help it; she was intrigue by that man and wanted to know more about him.

"_Chérie_,don't you think we should invite Lord Uchiha to our party?"proposed Sakura

Nathaniel put down his book and raised his head toward his wife.

"Isn't it a little late for that?All the invitation have been sent days ago."

"It's never too late. I just have to invite him directly. It'd be a shame if he miss the party just because he came to Paris a little later."

"To me it's seems more like you have a little _béguin_ on him. I don't blame you. Ever since he came there, he's been the talk of the town. They are saying he's a god who has laid his feet on

earth to give a little more beauty to this world. ___Ridicule, c'est le mot_! But go on if you want to invite him! I simply taught my wife would know better."

"___Ridicule, mon ami__!_I was just trying to be polite. Since you don't mind, then we are going have another invitee."

* * *

Sasuke was quite surprise when Sakura's maid, Juliette, ringed his door to give him an invitation for the New Years Eve party at the D'Orléan's house. The only thing that made him want to

go was the conviction he'd get to see the beautiful duchess once again. He was captivated by the young lady. He didn't know why. Women even more beautiful than Sakura had been on his

bed and still he couldn't stop thinking about her. He had every intention of meeting her in person, he was idealizing her too much. Once he would get a taste of her real personality, his

interest in the lovely duchess will fall flat.

He hoped it would.

**31 December Paris**

The day of the party finally came. All the women spent hours choosing what dress to wear, what necklace would enhance the more their eyes and what hairstyle would suit them best.

Nothing too unusual really. A lot of nervous debutante were to make their society debut that night, the perfect occasion since all of Paris elite was to be at the manor of D'Orléan. Sakura was

no exception. She was in such a good mood she even allowed her daughters, Adèle and Lola to put on their prettiest dresses and shoes since they were going to be a part of the party too

with the other childrens. Something really quite exceptional since in general she was at the balls and parties and they were home with their Swedish maid, Ingrid. Although Sakura and

Nathaniel loved their children, they were barely ever there so the girls knew what luck they had. With age and maturity Sakura would learn to be a better mother but as a selfish and spoiled

young woman, she barely remembered their existence.

"You look like a little french doll miss." Ingrid said as she adjusted the silk ribbon in Lola's hair.

"_C'est ma première grande fête. _I hope there would be other children. _Oh maman,regardez!"_ said little Lola excitedly when she saw her mother enter the room. She gave a little twist to show of

her dress.

"You are lovely as always!"

Sakura knelt down to kiss her daughter's forehead. She felt a little guilty for not having seen much of her children lately. She had already went to Adèle room to see how her eldest was

doing. While Adèle wasn't as excited as Lola, she certainly seemed happy. Sakura herself was almost as excited as the little girls since she would finally get to know Sasuke better. She

slapped herself mentally every time she taught about it, she was acting like a school girl.

* * *

The guests slowly filled the manor D'Orléan. All the women were showing off their newest (and ridiculously expensive) dresses and of course the jewelry. Ino stood out among the crown off

elegantly dressed women with her vibrant pink dress. Sakura had decided to wear a pretty black and white dress. As always they both looked beautiful and as a result got jealous stares by

the other women in attendance and vicious rumors soon begin to circulate.

By nine pm Sasuke was still nowhere to be seen. Sakura had however spotted her good friend Hinata Hyuga (the only woman she knew who was really as wholesome as she seemed to be),

her cousin Neji and his new wife Tenten, Naruto ,whom she had known ever since she was fourteen, and to her surprise he came with Karin(who certainly didn't seem wholesome in her

crimson red dress, it fitted her oh so perfectly.)

* * *

By ten pm,Sasuke finally showed up. Much to the pleasure of all the girls and the displeasure of most men. Sakura came to greet him with Ino and Nathaniel once she heard he had come.

"It's good to see you . Especially on such short notice." Sakura said.

For the first time Sasuke noticed how beautiful her green eyes were. They seemed so sad. As if she was silently mourning something...or someone. Damn, maybe it wasn't a good idea to

come her after all.

"As a matter of fact we haven't been formally presented." Ino added.

"We didn't have the chance to, I left quite precipitately when we were at Madame De Fontane."

He said his eyes always focused on the Duchess.

"Well I'm Ino Yamanaka and those are my friends Sakura and Nathaniel D'Orléan."

"Yes,I know." Was all he said. Obviously he wasn't the talkative type.

Still to his surprise he found himself enjoying the company of the trio. They always had a witty remark to say and unlike all the people he encountered since he came to Paris, they actually

seemed intelligent. But there was a strange distance between Sakura and her husband, and he didn't even seem to mind his presence and his wife frequent stares in his direction. Strange

couple indeed, he would have never guessed they were married if he hadn't known them.

* * *

Sakura was still hoping to spend some time alone with Sasuke and she finally got the chance to when he asked her for a dance. The valse viennoise was playing. When their hands touched

she felt the butterflies in her stomach and when they danced, she felt so happy and so free. Why was it like that? It had been so long long since he had last felt like this...No not so long, only

four years ago. A man with a boyish smile and haunting blue eyes came to her mind but she chased that taught away. But then she glanced at Adèle and he came right back rushing to her

mind. Was she so hungry to live an impossible love again? How could she have forgotten him? Or was he was sleeping in her heart all that time?

"Madame D'Orléan are you alright?" Sasuke asked,worried over how distant she suddenly became.

Sakura suddenly realized where she was. She was the Duchess D'Orléan now. She wasn't the romantic teenage girl just waiting to fall in love anymore. She had long realized how painful it

could be.

"Yes, I am, I was simply reminiscing about something. But it is long gone now."

Soon Sakura was laughing and joking again and she even flirted with Sasuke in front of her husband. It had the guest talking until Naruto defended her saying she was just trying to make

him feel more at ease. The guest were so drunk that most of them would forget it in the morning and Sakura's reputation was safe. She would latter thank Naruto for speaking in her defense

and he would soon become one of her closest friends.

Nathaniel and Sakura had disappeared in the library, he berated her about her indiscretion and they fought until Naruto came to tell them the decompte till the new century had already

started.

All the guest had started counting.

"_**3, 2, 1, C'est le nouveau siècle.**_"

Nathaniel gave Sakura a demure kiss on her cheek. The children were practically falling asleep but most of them wanted to witness the new century. Sakura wrote a note to Sasuke and

asked Juliette to deliver it to him.

_You should come to the house library._

_We have a perfect view of the fireworks up there._

_Sakura _

As she expected, he soon came.

"I have to admit you're right Madame. We see them much better than in the terasse. But why did you asked me to come?"

"I want to know more about Mister Uchiha. You're always so silent, you intrigue me. You know I have often thought about ever since the first time we met. What about you, did you hold a

thought for me? There are so many women who lurk around, you might have not know of my existence until you've received the invitation."

She certainly wasn't shy. Maybe all those rumors were true. She seemed quite experienced and a little aggressive too. She held his interest now more than ever.

"You can't even imagine how much I've been thinking about you."

He then walked to the Duchess to kiss her.

It was the first day of the new century that their scandalous love affair would begin.

* * *

**_So how is it?Don't forget to review!_**


End file.
